New Blood, New Threats
by Ooshii-Sama
Summary: Himura The Batousai always gets the job done, no matter who the victim, but when he and his new partner, are ordered to 'silence' a new threat, will Himura go through with it? Well that’s all you get for now, you have to read the story for more informatio


**Prologue**

The full moon hid behind a large cloud as two men walked down the deserted Kyoto streets, one a blonde Samurai, the other a brunette government official.

The blonde looked to the other man then to the surrounding area. "It's quiet." He said softly, a hand drifting to the hilt of the Katana on his waist.

"Is that a bad thing, Ooshii-san?" The other asked.

"It depends on how you look at it." He said as he gripped the hilt of his blade. "Just keep your head out of trouble, I cant protect you all the time." He hissed as he turned around to see a glint of metal behind them, his free hand shot out, pushing the other man behind him.

"Who's there?" Ooshii stated into the darkness.

A red headed swordsman walked calmly forward. "Your to come with me." He said boldly as he unsheathed his blade.

"Why? I don't go anywhere unless I have a reason." Ooshii said as he too unsheathed his blade and lowered his stance.

"I wouldn't advice fighting me, my orders are to bring you back alive, and there's no guarantee of that if I fight."

Ooshii laughed coldly. "Well what could an assassin have with me? I'm not so defenceless as you think. What's your name anyway?" He said as he raised his blade to his chest.

The red head kept his face emotionless. "I don't give out my name to the dead." He said quietly as he ran forward with lightning speed his blade raised.

Ooshii's eyes widened as he tried to keep track of the mans movements, raising his sword to defend against the attacks.

_He's lasting longer than I thought he would, maybe he will be a good asset…The red head thought to himself as he quickened his pace and came from behind Ooshii, who raised his blade, catching the Samurai as he passed, cutting into the red head's side, who growled and became even faster._

Ooshii defended against the first of the attacks but as the man changed directions he caught him by surprise. Ooshii fell to his knees as the red headed Samurai's sword sunk into his back.

The red head gave him an expressionless look then brought the hilt of his blade forcefully to the back of Ooshii's head. Ooshii fell onto his face trying to keep conscious his grip lessened on his sword as everything went dark.

The red head's eyes narrowed as he looked to the government official who was staring dumbstruck at his body guard on the floor, then his jaw dropped as he looked toward the red headed Samurai, who rushed forward and before the official could make a sound he crumpled to the floor the Samurai's blade through his heart.

He wiped the blood from his blade with a piece of cloth, then sheathed it, he sighed and walked back to Ooshii, kneeling by his side and pushing him so he was on his back.

"Himura?!" Came a voice from down the dark alley, the red head's eyes shot up to the approaching man.

"Katsura." He said as he stood.

Katsura looked to the unconscious figure on the floor then to Himura, his eyes drifted to his blood stained side.

"You're hurt?" He asked.

"A scratch."

"A person actually hurt Himura the Battousai?" Came a drawling voice from the shadows.

"It was negligence, Anki." Himura stated warning clear in his voice.

"If you say so." he said as he knelt down beside the unconscious man. "Ooshii Ookami?"

Katsura nodded. "He should prove to be a good member."

"If he joins." Himura added as he turned to Katsura.

"What do you mean 'if' Himura?" He asked.

Himura shrugged. "He didn't seem to like assassins, so he might not want to lead the life of one." He said as he turned to leave.

"Himura, wait!" Katsura called after him.

Himura stopped and turned his head toward Katsura.

"Where are you going, you need that wound tended to." He said.

"No, it's only a scratch, I will be back by dawn." He stated as he walked away, not waiting for an answer.

Katsura shook his head. "I'll never understand him." Then he glanced down at Ooshii. "Take him back to Head Quarters, treat his wound, keep an eye on him." He said as he turned around.

Anki nodded and ordered the men to do as Katsura had said.

****

****

**Chapter 1**

Ooshii groaned as he shifted his weight off his back and to his side, his eyes opened to an unfamiliar environment, sitting up he looked around the dimly lit room.

"Hello?" He said softly as he looked toward the door, thinking he saw a shadow of red pass by.

The door opened slowly and a man walked in, closing the door behind him and locking it. He turned around and Ooshii recognised him as the man he had fought.

"You should be resting." Himura said his voice showing no emotion as he walked toward Ooshii.

"I don't need your advice or charity, now unlock that door and let me go." He said as he stood shakily, leaning his hand on the wall.

"No, you lay back down before you hurt yourself even more, my orders are to keep you here until you are fully healed then to take you to Katsura." He said, his voice showing a flicker of anger.

Ooshii growled. "I will not be held prisoner." He said as his hand drifted to his waist, searching for his blade his eyes widened as he found himself unarmed. "Where's my sword?" He hissed.

Himura sighed. "It's safe, you can't have it back until we are assured of your allegiance." He said as his eyes narrowed.

"Give me my blade back, it's been in my family for generations." He stated as he straightened his back with a grimace of pain.

Himura walked forward and laid a hand on both of Ooshii's shoulders, he being a head taller than Himura this was no easy matter, then gripping them he forcefully made him sit down, Ooshii growled and tried to fight back, but the pain in his back doubled as blood stained his gi.

Himura sighed. "Now look what you've done, what a waist of my time, I'm an assassin not a caretaker." He growled to himself, taking out some medicinal supplies from a cupboard by the wall.

Ooshii scowled and tried to look as though it was nothing, pushing Himura's hands aside as he tried to treat him.

"This was so much easier when I knocked you out, I could do it again if you want." Himura hissed as his hands were pushed away for the fifth time.

At this Ooshii's scowl grew but his hands dropped to his lap. Himura nodded then got to work in re-bandaging the wound.

"Now, don't get back up again, this has put the schedule out by a day or so." Himura grumbled as he stood and walked to the door.

"You still haven't told me your name, seeing as you didn't kill me I think I deserve that." Ooshii said as he looked up.

Himura scowled. "The only reason I didn't kill you was because of my orders."

"Still, if I were to join, I'd need to know it wouldn't I?"

"Fine, if it will keep you laying there so my time won't be wasted again, it's Himura." He said as he unlocked the door and went through it and locked it again. "This door doesn't open, I have a job to do, I shall return at dawn, if anything has changed, your head will be forfeited." He said. The recruit to whom he was talking nodded. "Yes, nothing will get in or out." He said hurriedly.

Ooshii laid on his side, reading a small book, when he heard the door unlock.

"Greetings Himura, I trust I'm to be no longer cooped up." He said as he saw the red headed Samurai approach.

"If your back is healed I am to take you to Katsura." Himura stated as he knelt down beside Ooshii, who rolled his eyes, but let Himura inspect the wound.

"Well it seems as though it will survive the journey." Himura said as he stood.

Ooshii nodded and got to his feet, leaning on the wall for support, then followed Himura out of the room and out of the house toward a carriage.

"So what is it you want with me exactly?" Ooshii asked as the carriage made its way quickly down the country paths.

"We want your skill and allegiance, nothing more, nothing less." Himura stated as he looked out of the window.

"You don't seem to pleased." Ooshii said as he looked to Himura.

"I'm neither, but if Katsura accepts you, you will be my responsibility, and quite frankly I don't need another person slowing me down."

"You think I'll be a hindrance to you?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, if I will be nothing but a hindrance, why is this Katsura, so intent on having me join?"

Himura shrugged. "I don't know, just stay out of my way."

Ooshii sighed. "Not very friendly are you?"

"I have no reason to be, I only follow orders, I do not form friendships easily."

"Well people who work together, work far more efficiently if their friends and work as a team."

"I don't need a companion, I work as a single unit."

"Well not anymore you don't." Ooshii stated simply.

Himura rolled his eyes, the carriage coming to a halt, he could see his old training grounds. "We're here."

Ooshii nodded and followed Himura out of the carriage toward two men on the top of the hill, observing the men in the valley.

"Himura, I see you kept your word." Katsura said as they approached.

"Of course I did."

Katsura nodded. "Well Ooshii, are you willing to join us?"

Ooshii looked to the man. "Yes, I will do what I can."

Himura sighed and walked toward the other man. "Himura, you haven't changed."

"It's only been a year, Takasugi-San." He said with a hint of a smile.

Takasugi laughed softly. "It's been quiet without you, what have you been doing with yourself at Kyoto?"

"What I have to do, nothing more." He said simply.

Takasugi nodded. "I see. So who's the new guy?"

"Ooshii Ookami, some boy who Katsura thinks would be a useful addition to the group, and has _kindly _offered him to me."

Takasugi tried to keep a straight face. "Oh, so your baby sitting now? The famous Hitokiri Battousai has sunk that low."

Himura growled and his hand drifted to the hilt of his blade.

"Now now Himura, you should really try to lighten up." Takasugi stated.

"One cannot lighten up when in my position."

"Too true." He said softly as he turned around, leaning against a tree he brought his hand to his mouth.

"Takasugi-San?" Himura said, his eyes following him.

"Don't let your guard down on my behalf Himura." He answered his eyes still closed.

"Himura." Katsura called.

"Yes?"

"I need to speak with you and Ooshii."

Himura nodded and walked toward them, Katsura lead them into the house and sat down on the mat.

"I have a job for you Himura, and it should be an easy enough one to bring Ooshii along with you."

"But…"

"No Himura, he needs to see how we work, and you are the best, and are skilled enough to show him."

Himura scowled but nodded. "What is the job then?"

"We have been informed that the Shishengumi have branched out, taking on a new form of members, these are very powerful ninja's who are led by someone trained in both Kempu and swordsmanship. We need them silenced before they can cause too much of a threat."

Himura nodded and stood, Ooshii following his movements.

"And remember none can survive."

"I understand, you don't need to tell me that." Himura said indignantly as he walked from the room.

Katsura nodded and stood following them out.

Himura walked past Takasugi with a respectful nod then stepped into the carriage, Ooshii at his heels.

"So care to fill me in?" Ooshii asked as the silence in the carriage became uncomfortable, for him at least.

Himura scowled at the interruption of his thoughts. "I know as much as you, I don't care who they are, neither should you, just keep your head down while were there." He said irritably.

"Fine fine, sorry, just trying to talk tactics with you." Ooshii said as he sighed.

"Well I don't have any, its just a get in, kill them, get out job."

Ooshii nodded and looked out of the window, Himura closed his eyes again and returned to his thoughts.

**Chapter 2**

"Shisumi?" A tall man with wolfish eyes called out into the night.

"You called Saitoh-San?" A soft female voice answered.

"Yes, come on, none of your tricks." he said as his narrowed eyes darted about.

Shisumi gave a small laugh as she strode forward, her two sheathed blades at her waist and her kunai at her wrists, her long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, she gave Saitoh a warm smile.

"You wanted to talk Saitoh-San?" She said sweetly as he circled him trailing a finger across him as she walked.

Saitoh's eyes followed her movements, as he was distracted she brought one of her kunai to his chest and smiled.

"No wonder they call you the best." He said his voice barely audible.

She nodded taking her hand from his chest so she could untie the ribbon holding her hair back, as soon as it was removed it fell to her shoulder blades completely straight.

"Saitoh-San, your distracted easily, what did you want?"

Saitoh cleared his throat. "We have had reports that your group is no longer a secret. I was sent to say that you need to be careful."

Shisumi nodded and smiled sweetly. "But Saitoh-San you forget, we do not need your help, we work like silent predators, so know one will catch us unawares."

Saitoh nodded slightly. "Well that's all the news I have, I shall leave now." He said as he turned around, Shisumi caught his arm. "Just like that?"

Saitoh's eyes narrowed as he turned his head to her, she mocked a hurt expression and tapped her foot slightly. "Show a little more compassion Saitoh-San." She said softly.

Saitoh sighed. "Good bye Shisumi-dono, I shall see you early tomorrow evening."

She gave him a satisfied smile. "That's better, I'll have my wolf trained before long."

Saitoh grumbled slightly then walked off.

Shisumi rolled her eyes then walked back into the darkness toward her group's head quarters, deep in the mountain.

At their leaders return the members all lit the candles and sat down in the huge room, as the light returned to the room, Shisumi looked toward the women she had chosen and trained.

"Now then, I have had news from my pet wolf, that we are no longer a secret to some members of society, so I want security doubled, not that anything they could throw at us would work, but if they found out where we live that could put a hindrance in our work." Shisumi stated.

The women nodded and got up, setting about their different tasks.

Shisumi laid down on the huge cushions at the front of the room, a young boy came forward offering food and tea. She nodded to him and he backed off.

"I wonder who they'll send." She mused as she drank her tea.

"Ooshii? Your going to slow me down." Himura growled as he searched the house for his 'friend'.

"Calm down Himura, I'm ready and here waiting." Ooshii called to him from the back garden.

Himura sighed. "Come on, we've waited for a week, you should be able to at least not be a hindrance."

Ooshii looked toward him indignantly. "I'm here to help, you really should get used to it." Ooshii stated with a smirk.

Himura rolled his eyes the flicker of a smile on his lips. "Well come on then, if you want to help me, get up and follow."

Ooshii did so following Himura's lead all the way to the verge of a forest, on the edge of which was a mountain.

"Right now once we go in, there's no going back 'til the job is done." Himura said softly.

Ooshii nodded. "I know, I've got your back."

Himura sighed and walked forward, his hand gripped the hilt of his blade, Ooshii mimicked his actions, ever alert as they walked.

Kokoro looked out from a tree branch at the blonde and red headed Samurai's walking toward their hideout, she smiled coldly and moved from the branches swiftly and silently toward the mountain, rushing into the room and bowing her head to Shisumi who looked up at Kokoro's arrival.

"Two Samurai are approaching the mountain, one blonde, the other a red head."

Shisumi nodded. "Let them pass, as soon as they enter the mountain, distract the blonde but don't kill him, I shall have the red head."

Kokoro nodded and backed out of the room.

As Himura and Ooshii approached the cave opening they slowed their pace, entering the dark passageway.

Kokoro stepped behind Ooshii and put her kunai to his throat, her other hand across his mouth, dragging him back into the shadows.

Himura continued to walk, un aware of his friends absence as he saw the light of a room up ahead, he opened the door fully and walked in, his jaw dropped slightly.

Shisumi cocked her head to the side as she lay on the cushions. "What business have you here?" She asked softly, her emerald green eyes tracked his small frame.

"Are you Shisumi Kaosu?" He asked as he regained his stoic appearance and walked forward.

"What's it to you if I am? I wouldn't come any closer if I were you."

"I need to know, and why not?"

"Because I would be forced to set my pet on you, to test if you were worthy enough to stand close to me."

Himura stopped. "Pet?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Shisumi nodded. "My pet wolf, I believe you and he have met before." picking up a small gold bell she rang it. "Saitoh-San." She called.

Saitoh emerged from the adjoining room, his eyes narrowed as he looked toward Himura. "I should have known they'd send you."

Himura's jaw dropped for the second time that night.

Shisumi yawned. "I'm bored of him already Saitoh-San." She said as she waved her hand dismissively at Himura.

Saitoh smiled coldly and unsheathed his blade.

"No, come here." She said to Saitoh, who looked confused then walked to her, she brought a hand to the collar of his gi and pulled him down to her level. "I want you to play with him, don't kill him, I wish to keep him." She whispered softly into his ear.

Saitoh stared at her for a second then scowled and nodded, standing straight again he stood opposite Himura.

Himura also unsheathed his blade ad readied his stance, as Saitoh came forward his Gotatsu aimed straight at Himura, who narrowly missed it by jumping into the air, but Saitoh had expected this and came up at him, his blade cutting deep into Himura's rib cage.

Himura's eyes widened as he felt the steal inside of him, Saitoh smiled coldly as he threw Himura off his blade and into the nearby wall.

Shisumi sat up slightly, her brow furrowed slightly with concern for the boy.

Saitoh seeing her actions scowled and looked to Himura. "Get up." he growled.

Himura caught hold of his chest with his free hand, gripping it as the blood soaked his gi, his breathing ragged he stood shakily, his hand still gripping the sword.

Himura's eyes narrowed as he ran forward, changing directions in a fluid flow as he attacked, seemingly, from all sides. Saitoh blocked the attacks barely, but was surprised by Himura's stamina.

Shisumi was also as she sat forward slightly. "Saitoh-San."

Saitoh held his blade up to defend against another attack, turning his head to Shisumi, Himura also stopped, but still had pressure on his blade.

"That's enough pet." She said as she stood and walked toward him.

Saitoh removed his blade from Himura's with a soft growl, Himura took the opportunity and dropped his blade to his side, his free hand still clutching the wound.

"Go wash up, tell the Shishengumi that we are fine, and there was no need to worry, all right Saitoh-San?" She asked as she trailed a finger down his chest.

Saitoh nodded grimly and wiped Himura's blood from his blade and sheathed it, walking back out of the room.

Himura gritted his teeth as he opened his eyes, sheathing his blade.

Shisumi's usual nature dimmed as she saw his suffering, she tore some cloth from her Kimono and removed his gi, wrapping the cloth tightly around the wound, Himura looked toward her, thinking about just getting it over with while her guard was down, but she was helping him, his thoughts ran in circles as he tried to figure out what to do.

With a gentle nudge of her finger on his shoulder she lead him over to the cushions and made him lay down.

"Now you rest there, when you have had some sleep I shall bring your friend to you."

With the mention of Ooshii, Himura's eyes widened, he had totally forgotten about him, his mind on so many things beside him.

"Where is he?!" He said as he tried to sit up again, Shisumi put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

"He's fine, get some sleep." She said soothingly.

Himura laid back down but his mind still on worry for his friend, after a while the pain in his chest dulled as he fell into a light sleep, Shisumi, sitting by his side.


End file.
